Final Crash
by KrystalPaige
Summary: After hitting Samus with his Final Smash, Sheik has discovered that the bounty hunter has actually been seriously injured. What is going on? This has never happened before in the whole Smash history. Rated T for some language and romance.
1. Chapter 1

**Okay. Just warning you people who say that Sheik and Zelda are the same person and therefore Sheik is a girl... **_**In**_** this fic, Sheik is a **_**boy**_**, and is a different person than Zelda. It explains more in the fic. **

**Well, even if you're convinced Sheik is a girl, maybe you shouldn't read this fic anyway, because... it is clearly marked that this fic is 'Romance,' correct? ... Unless you're okay with that...**

**Anyway. I don't own anything except a copy of Super Smash Bros Brawl. I wish I did, then I would've been able to put Midna in Brawl! But, nooooo... I don't own anything. - . -**

**(~)**

**Final Crash- Part I**

"Come on, try me," Samus challenged, raising her eyebrows. She had just used her Final Smash and had shed her power suit at Final Destination. Zelda had managed to dodge the otherwise nearly impossible-to-dodge-on-such-a-small-stage massive blast by transforming into me, as neither of us would get hurt in the few seconds it took for Zelda to magically leave the stage and have me replace her, or vice versa.

People said we were the same person. What? Excuse me, but last time I had checked, Zelda was the princess of Hyrule, while I was the last Sheikah. And not to mention that I just so happened to be a guy. Sure, back when Zelda had needed hiding, she had merged her soul with my body, and thus was able to stay away from Ganon's clutches for seven years. But then she had been stupid and against my judgment had revealed herself to that Link that she had the biggest crush on.

"Oh, holy Triforce!" I swore as Samus whipped out her plasma whip and nearly hit me. I just barely managed to do a flip backwards. Oh, and there was another difference between Zelda and I. See if she can do a backflip like mine, I dare you.

"In dream land again, Princess?" Samus said, laughing as she ran after me. I blushed, but luckily no one could see. Again, with people saying Zelda and I were the same person!

"Yeah, I'm dreaming about beating you! Oh, wait... could this be a vision of the future?" I shot back. Samus half smirked, half smiled.

"Nice one, Sheik," She started, but then the lame background audience recording went "OHH!" Both Samus and I looked up. A Smash Ball. We both looked back at each other, and then instantly began running after the floating ball.

Samus did a gymnast's flip and then shot the Ball with her gun. It sped away from her with the hit. I saw the item which would give me the ability of the Screw Attack, and I quickly snatched it up. I jumped and Screw Attacked Samus to slow her down. She fell to the floor with a thump, but she instantly got up, shaking herself. I teleported myself across the stage to where the Smash Ball was, and then kicked it. It spun away from me from the hit.

Suddenly a flash of blue launched over my head. It was Samus, and she was about to hit the Smash Ball for the third time. No thank you, I can't allow that!

Quickly I pulled out my chain and threw it at her. It wrapped around her ankle, and I pulled down with all my might, causing me to launch upward, and Samus to fall to the ground. I did a double jump and then Screw Attacked the Smash Ball. The stage got dark, and I felt the power of my Final Smash fill me as rainbow energy encircled me. I landed on the ground and looked over at Samus, who was just getting up. She stared back at me and made a face of "oh, come _on!" _I smiled at her and reached back to draw my golden bow of my Final Smash.

She shook her head in defeat and then... I hit her with my Final Smash, the Light Arrow. She flew backwards and 'off' the stage, as if one was hit with my Final Smash, it was usually an instant KO. The aforementioned lame background recording shouted "GAME!" and the fake audience screamed in my victory.

Zelda ran up to me as the results of the game were announced. Ness had taken a beating and had fallen at a mere 2 and a half minutes into the game. Marth had lasted a little longer, with his KO coming just before the 6 minute mark. Zelda and Samus and dueled each other for nearly three minutes before she had switched me in. Samus had fallen at the 9 and a half minute mark, and I was the victor.

"Great job, Sheik!" Zelda praised. "I don't think we would've won that match if I hadn't switched you in!"

"Yeah," I agreed. "That was a good decision to switch right as Samus started her Final Smash. We would've lost for sure if you had gotten hit by it."

Zelda smiled and slapped a high five with me. "Well, I gotta go check that Marth is okay! I think I may have burned him..." She winked and ran off towards the locker room. I rolled my eyes. She had been fighting him, but she still had to make sure he was okay? I laughed under my breath.

Noticing that Samus had not yet come to do the traditional shaking of the hands, I went over the the edge of the stage and looked to where I had hit her. A crumpled heap of blue with some blonde hair was was met me under the stage. My heart jumped, and I quickly leaped off of the stage and teleported into the 'out of bounds' area.

"Samus?" I asked worriedly. I knelt by her and touched her shoulder gently.

Samus coughed and groaned in a response. My heart leapt to my throat. Carefully, I rolled her over from her stomach onto her back. "Samus, can you hear me?"

Samus' eyes fluttered open and met mine. "Ow," She said, as she began pulling herself up, wincing. I instantly made her slow down.

"Easy, Samus. Looks like you got pretty banged up. You could have something broken," I said, putting my hands on her shoulders to support her.

"I'm fine, really... Just a hard fall," She said, and then promptly sagged down with the effort of staying upright. I caught her, and shifted so that her head was leaning on my shoulder. I looked around worriedly, trying to see how I could get Samus up to the stage, and then from there to the first aid room.

"Sheik...?" Samus asked softly, looking up at me. I looked down and met her bright blue eyes, which reminded me of the waters of Lake Hylia. Her brow was furrowed in puzzlement.

"What is it?" A sudden thought occurred to me. "I'm not hurting you like this, am I?" I instantly got ready to shift my position in case I was making her uncomfortable.

Samus laughed, or tried to, but then it just turned in a fit of coughing, which didn't sound good. "No, no... that's not it," She said, her voice scratchy. "I just realized that I've never seen your face."

I chuckled. Of course Samus would think of something so random while she was injured. She didn't like focussing on when she was hurt in anyway. "Of course. I don't think even Zelda knows exactly what I look like."

"Really?" Samus' eyes were wide. "Why?"

I sighed and looked at her with my 'are you serious' look. "Samus, could we talk about this at some other time? I'm trying to figure out how to get you to First Aid..." At that moment, I spotted some stairs that said **For Use of** **Emergency Only. **Huh. I wonder if all of the stages have these...

(~)

"No way! Samus is, like, unconscious?" Zelda overheard Peach saying to Daisy as she walked past the two friends.

"Yeah! Sheik just, like, ran to the Emergency Room carrying her. She was, like, out cold," Daisy responded. Zelda spun around at the mention of Sheik.

"What happened?" She demanded, taking hold of Daisy's arm.

"No one really knows. Marth was all like 'Sheik came up onto Final Destination carrying Samus and, like, instantly teleported to the first aid room' and then I was like 'and now what?' But then Sheik suddenly ran pass the two of us toward the Emergency Room with Samus. She really didn't look good," Daisy reported. Zelda's heart slowed at this news. What had happened to Samus?

Zelda turned promptly and ran toward the Emergency Room.

(~)

I stood up as Master Hand floated in from the back. Nearly thirty minutes had passed, but it had felt so much longer. Now my heart began pounding. What would Master Hand say about Samus?

"How is she?" I asked, anxious.

"Well, firstly, all of the other Smashers who are eavesdropping can go along now. I'll have a full announcement tonight at dinner," Master Hand said to the door. I heard more than one–heck, more than five– people sigh in frustration and walk away. A light tap sounded on the door.

"Master Hand, may I come in?" The person who had knocked on the door inquired, and I instantly knew it was Zelda. I could usually sense when she was near, and I could pick her voice out from 100's of voices. Being merged with someone for seven years could do that to you.

"Yes, of course. I was about to send for you, anyway," Master Hand said, and Zelda opened the door a bit and stepped inside. She shut the door silently, her eyes on me. I hoped she couldn't sense how scared I was.

Samus had always been the strong one. She had always been the one who could do three consecutive fights and then still have the energy to bully/tease/beat-up Marth, Ike, myself and sometimes Pit ('depending on her mood'). She was the one who would wake me up by picking the lock to my room and then shouting into a megaphone "**Wake up, Princess!" **right in my face just because she knew it pissed me off. She was the one who I would argue with for up to three hours, yelling, shouting, and even getting violent. A while ago, Master Hand had had to rearrange the rooming for the Smashers in the Smash Mansion because my room was directly above her's, and we both pranked each other while the rest of the Smashers slept (and quite a few of these pranks woke up the entire Mansion).

And now...

Zelda came over and draped her arm over my shoulder. "She'll be fine, Sheik. I'm sure of it."

Crap. So she had picked up my emotions. I refused to look at her and just waited for Master Hand to continue. I could feel Zelda still looking at me, analyzing my emotions. I desperately tried to keep them under control.

"Sheik... you said you hit her with your Final Smash and then after the fight, Samus was... conscious?"

"Just barely," I answered. I had already told Master Hand everything of what had happened. As soon as I had picked Samus up as carefully as I could, she had turned white and had passed out. Seeing those Lake Hylia-like eyes close gave me some strength and purpose, and I had quickly ran up the emergency stairs and had teleported to First Aid, with my abilities usable back 'in bounds.' After only have been in there for a few moments, waiting for Ness' concussion to be taken care of, I had noticed that Samus' breathing was... nearly non-existent and shallow. I had panicked and had left, and as fast as I could, had ran over to the Emergency Room. Samus had instantly been put on a stretcher and had been rushed to the back. I had been waiting ever since.

"I see... this is completely normal," Master Hand said.

"Normal?" I spat. "_Normal? _Samus isn't breathing, and you say it's 'normal'?" I was furious. How dare Master Hand act like Samus getting hurt was 'normal'! I mean, we had pain simulators in our stage fights, so it felt like we were getting hurt, but once the fight was over so was the pain. Something was wrong, since Samus was in such a bad way.

"Sheik," Zelda said warningly, her grip on my shoulder tightening.

"That is not what I meant, Sheik. Samus has a broken rib, and it punctured her lungs, which caused them to collapse. It's quite normal for someone with a punctured lung to be conscious and speaking in the few moments after the injury, but then usually they will pass out after some time, as what happened with Samus," Master Hand explained. I let out the breath I had been holding. I hadn't even realized that I had been holding my breath. "We're lucky her Chozo DNA didn't interfere with the build of her body, as then it would be quite hard to surgically correct it."

"Master Hand, when will Samus be back to her normal self?" Zelda asked.

"Considering that the aforementioned Chozo DNA gives her advanced healing, I would say she will be fine in about three or four weeks, maybe a bit more," Master Hand said.

"So... She's gonna be okay?" I asked, just to make sure.

"You two will be back to pranking each other in no time, I'm sure," Master Hand said, sighing. "But until then, I must find out what happened with the Smash Ball... two being released that close together has never happened before, and we've certainly never have had a Final Smash actually severely injure a Smasher like what happened today."

**(~)**

**And that concludes part one! Originally it was going to be just one 'chapter' but then it started getting a little long and I decided to split it into two...**

**...The more people who review, the faster I'll type part two! (it's totally true) :D**

**I hope you liked it!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Alright, alright... some of my friends were saying that the first part didn't seem to have humor in it, as I marked this story as 'Humor.' If any of the people who read the first part thought that, just wait a little... I think Part 2 is a bit more humorous. Why? Well, I guess you'll have to read it, huh? XD**

**Anyway. I own nothing. Like I've said before, if I did own Super Smash Brothers, I would've added both Krystal and Midna as playable characters! And maybe even Spyro... But, like I've also said, I DON'T OWN ANYTHING! :'(**

(~)

**Final Crash - Part II**

Master Hand found a reason for the strange occurrence and had explained it to me, but I hadn't really been listening. I had been glancing at the clock, because that day had been the day Samus was allowed to leave the little hospital. True to Master Hand's words, Samus had healed quite fast, as she was being released after only five days. The day before, she had even had the energy to punch me in my jaw. True, it was a little weaker than most of her punches, which would leave a bruise on me for two weeks. This one looked like it was going to clear up in about a week or so.

"Princess," Samus said, as she walked through the door that I had practically memorized because I had looked at it so many times, waiting for it to open. Samus' hair was down, and she wasn't wearing her Zero Suit, as usual. Instead, she just had on a simple black tee shirt and denim shorts. Wow, those shorts were, ah... quite short.

"Samus," I said and stood up. A smiled creeped onto my face, I was glad she was okay now. But, luckily for me, no one can really see my face, so my smile remained a secret.

"What are you doing here?" She asked, walking softly over Master Hand and I. I noticed that she seemed to trying to walk very carefully, as if she afraid to hurt herself.

"Waiting for you," I answered. "How are you?"

"I'm fine. But why would you wait for me?"

"Well, contrary to what some believe, when a man hurts a girl, he actually gets quite worried about her. Even if the two of them aren't the best of friends. Just saying."

"You didn't hurt me. And I'm not a 'girl,' you know. I'm considered a woman, really. And, on that subject, you're not a man."

"Oh, so... did Pit magically hit you with ones of his energy arrows that just happened to resemble my Light Arrows?" I shot back. It felt so good to be arguing with her again. Just like the old times. I leaned in to her face. Wow... her eyes really were like Lake Hylia's waters... "And I am way more manly than most of the Smashers.

"Yeah right. You're sometimes considered the same person as a Princess," She said, and then paused. She looked down. "Sheik... I have a favor to ask of you." Master Hand looked between the two of us and then floated away.

"Ask away," I said, intrigued that she looked so... sincere? Innocent? Helpless? I couldn't seem to find the right word.

"Will you... will you walk back to the Mansion with me? I don't know anyone with faster reflexes then you, and I'm afraid..."

"You'll fall?" I offered. She nodded, looking embarrassed. "Sure, I'll go with you. Want me to carry you again?" I teased. She glared at me and punched me in the arm. There's another bruise that'll take a while to heal.

"C'mon, let's go," She mumbled. I smirked and followed her.

(~)

Samus winced again, this time because of Pit clumsily bumping into her. One would expect that the five minute walk from the hospital to the Mansion would take... five minutes, right? But, nooooo... Samus and I were nearly at the 15 minute mark, and we had only just entered through the big double doors of the Mansion. I was getting pretty worried, maybe she should've stayed another day? Samus had punched me and said she just wanted to go to her room, so we still had four floors to go.

"Hey, Pit!" I grabbed the young angel by his wing. Pit yelped and turned.

"Watch where you're going!" I snapped. I hated to see that pained look back in Samus' blue eyes, which _still _made me think of Lake Hylia whenever I saw them.

"Sorry!" Pit said, and then glanced over at Samus as I released him. His big eyes widened. "_Samus?"_

"Hey, Pit," Samus said, clenching her jaw and obviously pushing back her pain.

"You're... not... what... how?" Pit seemed to have difficulties speaking. Samus rose her eyebrows.

"No, I actually am 'not what how,'" She said sarcastically. Pit just stared at her, looking like he had never seen her like this before. Well, he probably hadn't. Seeing Samus a) wearing neither her Zero Suit or her Power Suit, and is wearing _normal_ clothes, and b) wincing and weak... would be something that I'm pretty sure not even Pikachu (who was Samus' partner in crime. I actually had a scar from Pikachu shocking me) would've seen.

Pit promptly turned and ran into the Mansion at top speed. I rolled my eyes.

"He's probably gonna go tell the other Smashers you're here, do you...?" I looked at her.

"I just want to get to my room. I don't feel like talking right now," Samus said softly, her hand hovering over her waist. We began walking again, this time with renewed urgency. I noticed she was biting her lip as we started going up the stairs (I mean, WTF, this Mansion was six floors and there wasn't an elevator or anything?).

"I'm so sorry, Samus," I said awkwardly. I wasn't sure what I could do...

"You know, if I made you give me five rupees every single time you've said that over the last five days, you would be broke by now," Samus said, giving me a look. It was true. All I could really say to her when she had been in the hospital had been numerous apologies.

"Well... probably not. You do know that I'm the closest person to the princess of Hyrule. I'm sure she would help me out with funds. And besides, rupees are useless to you," I said.

Samus was about to respond, but then she pitched forward on the stairs, having caught her foot on one of the steps. Automatically, without thinking, I jumped in front of her and grabbed her shoulders to keep her from falling. She ended up leaning into me, her face pressed into my shoulder. A moment passed silently.

Samus looked up at me shyly, her eyes (which, have I mentioned, are shockingly like Lake Hylia?) meeting mine. She was biting her lip, and I instantly worried that she had hurt herself.

"Are you okay?" I asked, keeping a hand on her shoulder when she straightened up and stepped away from me. Samus rolled her eyes and stuck her chin out.

"I'm fine. And rupees would be a use to me if I decided to take over Hyrule," She said, continuing up the stairs. "Mwahahaha," She added, smirking at me.

"You have a horrible evil laugh. And that is absolutely necessary to take over Hyrule. Now, see, Ganondorf has a truly awesome evil laugh, which is why he succeeded," I said, smiling at her.

"Oh, yeah, you're right," Samus said. "Maybe I should become his apprentice and learn his masterful art of evil laughing."

"Oh, but then Link will have to come kick your ass. Because that's what he does," I said, smirking at her.

"Yeah, cuz Link would be _able_ to kick my ass," Samus started, and then was interrupted by...

"WHO'S BUTT NEEDS KICKING BY ME?" Toon Link suddenly was hanging upside down by us. I jumped, while Samus stumbled. I had to tighten my grip on her shoulder to keep her from falling. Wait... had I kept my hand on her shoulder this entire time?

Toonie grinned at us, hanging from a bungie cord tied around his feet. He drew his sword and pointed it at us.

"So, Sheik, you want me to kick your girlfriend's butt?" Toonie asked, swinging from side to side on the bungie cord. Obviously being upside down and dropped on his head when he had been born had prompted him to say that.

"Hey, shorty! Sheik isn't my boyfriend!" Samus said hotly, her face red. She lunged at him, and I had to hold her back, because even though what Toonie had said had embarrassed both of us, I didn't think he deserved a bashed in skull for it. And I also didn't think Samus should risk hurting herself when she bashed his head in.

"Then who are you? I mean..." Toonie's eyes widened. "_Samus?"_

"Yes, I usually answer to that name, what do you need?" Samus snapped.

"You're wearing a tee shirt. And shorts," Toonie said, his eyes still not leaving her.

"Yes, how very observant of you," I snarled, stepping in front of Samus. I didn't like the way Toonie was staring at her. "Did you notice that you're hanging upside down, or has that escaped your stellar observation skills?"

"Oh, actually, I _did_ notice that. I'm glad you did, too!" Toonie stuck his tongue out at me. He glanced around me and looked at Samus, who was just looking over my shoulder. "So... Samus, you're showing a lot of leg, there, aren't you? Is this outfit going to be, ah... permanent?"

"Why you little–!" I lunged at him, intending to do what I had stopped Samus from doing just a few moments ago. But then Samus wrapped her arms around my torso and yanked me back. I stumbled backward, and Samus leapt around me and then kicked Toonie, and he went flying across the mansion, hanging from his bungie cord.

"WHAAAAAAA!" He yelled as he swung away from us. Samus turned to me and offered her hand so I could get up. I stared at her, and after meeting my eyes, she winced, like a delayed reaction. Her hands flew to her waist, and she stumbled back and leaned against the banister.

"Samus!" I quickly stood up and went to her side. She had closed her eyes and I swear she was about to draw blood from her lip from biting it so hard. Gently, not sure if it was the right thing to do, I put my hand on her shoulder.

"What can I do?" I asked. She kept her eyes closed, and I could feel her muscles under my hand, tense with trying to hold back her pain. I stepped in front of her and put both of my hands on her shoulders and leaned in close to her face. "I can teleport us, if you want."

Samus slowly shook her head. "No... I know that takes a lot of your energy to teleport someone else." She opened her eyes and met mine. "I'll be fine."

I could see it in her eyes. She was exhausted, and in pain. I knew a whole bunch of Smashers would soon crowd the stairs, wanting to ask questions after Pit passed on the news (Pit is such a gossiper), and so I made a split second decision.

_Zelda!_ I yelled in my mind. _Please... I need your help._

(~)

"Sheik," Zelda said, appearing right at my side. Someone else would've jumped, but I was used to Zelda's teleporting power. "What is it?"

I looked up at her in relief. She had come fast. Samus was leaning on my shoulder, unconscious from pain (I mean, what the heck, why hadn't she taken any painkillers?). Zelda saw Samus and instantly knelt down by me and put her hand to Samus' forehead. Zelda closed her eyes, using her magic. I begged her to hurry. I could already hear Peach and Daisy at the second floor.

Zelda opened her eyes, smiling softly. Samus coughed and opened her eyes as well and looked up at me. "What happened?"

"You passed out, Samus," Zelda said, then looked at me. She offered her hand to me. "Teleport?"

"No, guys..." Samus argued feebly. I smiled and wrapped my arm around Samus' waist carefully, then took Zelda's hand.

"Let's go," I said.

(~)

**Well... let's scratch my plan of making this story two parts. I'm just having too much fun to make it shorter! But don't worry... Part III will be the ending! I promise.**

**Please review! I would really appreciate your thoughts! :D**


	3. Chapter 3

**Ahaha... sorry this took SO LONG to update. I've been busy with school and I had to pick between typing my stories or playing Metroid: Other M... Obvious what I picked, huh? And then after that, I just couldn't really find the flow of the story very well, so I had to go play SSBB to get back into the characters... XD Oh well... I've now beat Other M, collected 100% of the items, and have unlocked all of the things you can unlock (no spoilers for you!), so I guess I'll be updating a little more now. XD**

**Anyway... you know the drill. I don't own anything accept for a copy of SSBB. And my little brother actually gave me a guide to the game a few weeks back, so I own an SSBB guide too. Weird that there's actually a guide for that type of game, huh? XD**

**Well, sorry for randomly going on and on. Commence the last part! **

**(~)**

**Final Crash - Part III**

Okay. I guess I should just put this out there before I say how embarrassingly we landed.

So, teleportation is... easy. If you're me, and you have enough power, that is. But you're not me, and I had enough power, so don't go off about my bad landing skills. Let's see you try teleporting while carrying a girl you might possibly have formed a bit of a crush on, and who's nearly unconscious. I dare you.

...uh... Forget I said anything about having a crush on Samus. I just wanted her to get better, so that we could go back to our pranking again... yeah, that was it... and I really do love Lake Hylia's color and depth. Which Samus' eyes still shockingly reminded me of...

um ...Where was I?

Oh, yeah... Teleporting.

So, Zelda's and my own combined power got the three of us up to the fourth floor real quick. However, I wasn't really used to 1) Teleporting while holding someone else's hand (being Zelda), 2) carrying someone who did not have teleportation powers, and C) the aforementioned person being half-unconscious from pain, sooo... let's just say all three of us ended up in a pile with some new bruises. Well, I know I did, and since I seemed to be underneath both Zelda and Samus, maybe that was only me with new bruises...

"Oops, sorry Sheik," Zelda said as she gracefully got up and dusted off an imaginary spot on her dress. How the hell does someone look graceful while standing up from a crash landing?

I sat up slowly, making sure nothing was broken. Didn't seem like it, just that my butt would be sore for a couple of days and my tail-bone was probably bruised. And, wait, what? Why was my neck uncomfortable? I hadn't landed on it...

I looked down and realized that the discomfort was actually coming from Samus' arms wrapped around me in a death grip. I couldn't see if she was really in pain, because she had hidden her face in my cowl. My heart seized, and I quickly tried to disengage myself from her grip. What if I had injured her in my bad teleportation landing?

"Samus," I said when I realized that Samus was actually stronger then me and was holding onto me like a life raft. "Samus, please. Are you alright?"

Zelda suddenly looked away. "Captain Falcon's coming... I'll go distract him!"

With that she rushed away, towards the sound of Captain Falcon's singing 'Everybody Dance Now' at the top of his lungs. It was quite frightening, his singing, but all of us were used to it by now. It was worse back when all he knew how to sing was 'Bleeding Love' by Leona Lewis. Most people in the Mansion couldn't even hit those notes in the song, and Captain Falcon was definitely one of them (And, if you're wondering, the ones who can are probably Peach, Daisy, and Jigglypuff).

As Zelda's steps faded, Samus' bruising grip slowly loosened, and she carefully drew away from me. She coughed, obviously embarrassed.

"Never do that again," She said, not looking at me. Her voice was emotionless and hard.

I laughed a bit. "Don't worry, you're not the only one who doesn't like secondary teleporting," I assured her, referring to when someone who doesn't or can't teleport goes with someone who can. "It takes some getting used to."

"And I'll never get used to it because you'll never do that again," She glared at me. I knew that look. It was the same look she got whenever someone talked about modifying or taking apart her Power Suit. She wasn't gonna have it. Ever.

I shook my head in defeat– even _I_ couldn't stand up to that look– and stood up. I offered my hand to Samus, and she took it after a moment. When I pulled her up, she ended up quite close to me, her bright Lake Hylia eyes inches from my own. I could feel my long blond bangs moving a little from Samus' breathing (Yes... Samus is about the same height as me. She only looks taller most of the time because she wears heels. But she wasn't wearing her Zero Suit today, so she was back to being about as tall as me). I'll admit it, it was pretty awkward. We both froze, each waiting for the other to do something first, which wouldn't work because we were both waiting for the other.

"Hi-yah!" Zelda's voice broke through our moment. Her voice was followed by a thump, which sounded kind of close...

"Captain Falcon's coming," I said. "Zelda can't keep him away from here forever. Knowing her, she's probably made it obvious that he shouldn't be here, and knowing him, he's probably now determined to get over here..." I looked back at Samus and stepped back, ending in a questioning tone.

"As much as I would _love_ to beat up Falcon... I think what I want right now is sleep, actually," Samus said, looking down. She didn't like admitting that kind of stuff to others. I smiled softly, resisting letting it turn into a smirk.

We turned to go to her room, but then...

"FALCON... PUUUNCHH!"

Samus and I both froze and instantly stared at each other.

"Run!" I said as Samus yelled about how Falcon always screwed things up. We both dashed down the long hallway and nearly skidded to a halt at her room, to which she had replaced the number '17' with something in the Chozo language. Every single time I asked her what it meant, she had given me a completely different answer from the last and smirked. I had eventually given up on finding out what it translated to. Samus tried the finger scanner, but then saw the F-Zero captain walking down the hallway, looking around for any good gossiping that Zelda would've wanted to have protected.

"Ah, screw it..." Samus stepped back and then dealt three swift powerful kicks to the door, and it groaned with the abuse and flew open on the third kick. I knew it would be okay. I mean, it had been okay all of the other times I had kicked it down...

Captain Falcon spun at the sound and stared at us... err... make that just me. Luckily, Samus was already in her room. But, unfortunately, I was still standing there, and the door was swinging on it's hinges. And Falcon was known to have a bit of a protective way of Samus. Everyone knew he had the biggest crush on her, but she just liked to blast him with her arm cannon most of the time.

"Hey! Breaking into an injured woman's room? That's just low, Sheik," He said, glaring at me as he came up to me. He tried to look around me (he had never seen Samus' room), but I slid in front of him.

"Well... you're the one who's trying to look into the aforementioned injured person's room," I defended. I had to think of a way to get rid of him... a sudden thought struck me, and I looked down, trying to look guilty. "But I guess you caught me. Might as well quit it now." I began to close the door, but then cold hard fingers wrapped around my wrist, stopping me. I froze, who had just come out of Samus' room? I slowly glanced backwards, and, to my surprise...

"Low? I'll show you low," Samus said, her voice metallic and sharp due to her Varia Suit. She then used her Grapple Beam to grab Falcon (he was so stunned that he didn't even try to dodge). She kneed him up and then kicked him up into the air, and then she shot a Charge Shot (however, she didn't have time to completely charge it) at him. The force sent him flying backwards, and he fell down the five floors pretty quick.

"That was awesome," I said. "I officially want a Power Suit. Screw my chain and throwing needles." I was probably grinning like an idiot at the fact that Samus had totally just humiliated Captain Falcon (Falcon and I didn't exactly get along...)

"Well..." Samus started, but then instantly leaned against the wall, her hand hovering over her waist. Although her visor was glowing (hiding her expression), it wasn't hard to guess that she was in pain. Again.

"Whoa Samus," I said and went to her side. Although, now, she had her big bulky Varia Suit on, so it was kind of hard to try to support or help her. "You okay?"

"Well, I thought my Suit would heal me faster, but I guess not," She said, her voice quiet, as she slowly sank to the floor. "More like it's just hurting me more."

"Samus, this is ridiculous," I said, pulling her arm over my shoulder. "Why didn't Dr. Mario keep you longer?"

"Because I told him I wanted to leave," She said, her voice emotionless. Before I asked why, I slowly stood up, bringing her up with me. My knees and back instantly began screaming in protest. Samus in her Power Suit nearly weighed as much Bowser, and, I'll admit, I wasn't a super strong, heavily muscled guy. I relied more on my agility and speed, so trying to support Samus in her Suit was... quite hard. I forgot my question and stayed silent, sweat breaking out on my forehead... Oi, Samus was heavy...

I suddenly looked around, shocked. The weight had just suddenly vanished! And Samus' bulky arm cannon (Which I had been holding on to) had just been replaced by something smaller, softer, and warmer...

Samus' eyes met mine, and instead of being obstructed by her green visor, they were their usual stunning blue green. And speaking of blue... There seemed to be a lot more blue in my vision than there was before. Huh? Was I having some obscure dream? That would make all of this have some sense...

"Wow, Princess, your face is just classic right now." Samus smirked, looking at me. "Remember? In Other M, Nintendo gave me the ability to remove or put on my Suit through my will. Best upgrade from the other games ever. It was such a pain to have to take it off."

"Oh..." Okay, that made sense. Samus was back in her Zero Suit, which explained the sudden lack of orange in my vision. And I was now holding her hand instead of her bulky arm cannon. Alright, then... I guess I wasn't having a dream. Phew. Samus just had super cool upgrades on her abilities... (No fair!)

"Oh, you, with your multiple games and character upgrades," I said, walking slowly with her into her room. She was leaning heavily on me, the heat of her body so close to mine causing my heart to speed up and my hands to get clammy.

"Oh, you are _so _desperate for another game," Samus said, her hand tightening on mine as she winced.

"What can I say? I have high hopes for Skyward Sword. I mean, someone has to have taught Link how to use that whip in the trailer. I would be the first candidate, right?" I said jokingly. I knew it was a small chance. Samus drew away from me and unsteadily sat on her bed. She kept hold of my hand tightly as she sat. The places where Samus had been leaning on me instantly felt cold from the lack of her warmth. I had never noticed how warm she was...

Suddenly, Samus' grip tightened on me, drawing me out of my thoughts super quick. My eyes met hers, and a sudden fire that had been absent since nearly a week ago lit up in her eyes. I instinctively froze, Samus usually got that fiery look when she had just pulled off an awesome prank. I could almost hear my heart pounding. What in the name of the holy Triforce...?

Samus pulled herself up, and the sudden weight caused me to lurch forward. The two of us ended up nose to nose (although Samus was wearing her 6 inch heels since she was wearing her Other M Zero Suit, so she was quite a bit taller than me now), and Samus still had that look in her eyes. Like she had just pulled off the greatest prank ever.

"Hey Sheik, I lied to you. Sorry," She said, her voice quiet, but that strength and power was back. Gone was that Samus that had just collapsed on the floor from pain. What the hell?

"Dr. Mario let me go because there was nothing wrong with me. Master Hand made up the reason for me getting injured," She said, and her hand coming up and brushing the bangs out of my face. I was so shocked it didn't register in my mind to try to stop her (no one was allowed to touch my cowl or hair, thank you very much! I didn't like people seeing my face). Samus leaned in to whisper in my ear. "Your Final Smash never hurt me, Sheik."

I stayed stock still, my mind racing a hundred miles per hour, working over time trying to make sense of what she was saying. It didn't make sense! That pain in her eyes... those weak attempts at hitting me... That was something Samus just wasn't. That's why she had scared me so bad. I had been seeing a side of her that no one really knew. She couldn't just... _fake _it. Samus was not a faker...

"But..." I finally managed, "Your... My Light Arrow..." I couldn't form a proper sentence. She was _so close..._

Samus smirked softly, still absent-minded-ly playing with my hair as she explained. "As soon as Zelda brought you onto Final Destination during my Final Smash, I realized that I had been 'unmasked' in Brawl, but you hadn't. I find that not fair. Sure, Metroid fans are happy, but what about Ocarina of Time fans? Don't they also want to see your face?"

Those Lake Hylia eyes... I couldn't escape them! I couldn't think straight when she was looking at me like that. It took longer than usual for my mind to piece together a response under her gaze.

"Yeah... but you're a girl. Some people didn't know that... so that's why..." I stopped as Samus shook her head.

"True, true... But Sheik. That wasn't all. I wasn't just thinking about the fans. I actually just came up with that excuse right now... Sorry," She smirked at me once again. "What I really wondered was, '_what does Sheik really look like? Does he kinda look like a girl? Or is he completely masculine?'_ I must say, you made it very hard for me to find out when you wouldn't show me after I faked getting hurt. But I like a challenge... and an opportunity to prank you. Dr. Mario made up all of that stuff because he's still kinda sour about not being invited back to Brawl as even a character that Mario could have as a different outfit, so he likes to play pranks on any ones that were kept when he wasn't. Master Hand is actually visiting the Mushroom Kingdom right now. That was Crazy Hand you saw. He was totally up for taking Master Hand's place and pranking others who didn't notice the difference. And look, I've finally got my answer... And a lot more: I hate Teleporting; Toonie is a bit more of a pervert than I thought; Ganondorf has an amazing evil laugh; Zelda doesn't know what you look like, and she's super close to you; And finally... You're actually very good-looking."

I suddenly realized that while she had been talking, she had pulled my cowl down and brushed my bangs out of my face. My heart seized, and I was about to tell her off and step back, get away from those eyes that were keeping me captive, but then... She was smiling, and that smile made my breath forget it's way into my lungs. Or maybe it forgot the way out... either way, it wasn't there to form words.

Samus sighed. "Wow, that was long. I don't see how Peach or Daisy manage to talk that much on a regular basis."

That made me smile. I couldn't help it. I forgot about telling her off, and instead of trying to get away from her captivating eyes, I stared right back into them, trying to unlock the secret that was her feelings. What was she feeling now? Was her heart pounding as hard as mine?

Quite a few moments passed, both of us trying to read the other. Neither of us moved, waiting for the other to say something, to _do_ something.

I finally looked down, realizing that I had been stupid. Why had I cared so much? Well, obviously I had some feelings for her! How come I hadn't noticed that before? Those fiery eyes, her loner-like and cool (and sometimes even cold) attitude, her will to never give in, that mind of hers that always had a plan, (and not to mention she did have quite a hot body... but of course I wasn't thinking of that...) I... my heart was telling me that I loved her by the way it stumbled and pounded as I thought these.

"Something the matter?" She asked softly, her eyes still searching my face. I looked up at her, my heart in my throat as I made the decision to accept these feelings and act on them. I understood now why Zelda told me that guys were sometimes so clueless or dense... I hadn't realized my true feelings for Samus up until now.

"Err..." I noticed something that could make this awkward... "You're taller than me right now..."

Samus hid a chuckle under her hand, those Lake Hylia eyes of hers lighting up. She then rolled her eyes and placed both of her hands onto her Suit's left breast symbol, which started glowing fiercely. I shielded my eyes with my arm as it got too bright.

"Is this better?" Samus asked, and I lowered my arm. She was now back to wearing the black shirt with shorts from before, which put her back at my height. Her eye-brows were raised, her eyes questioning.

"I've always been taller than you, Princess. Even now, I'm…" Her voice faded away, watching my face carefully.

"Add one more thing to your list of discoveries, Samus," I said quietly, avoiding her eyes. I would lose confidence if I met her eyes, that much I knew.

"What's that?" She asked, Lake Hylia eyes searching my face.

"I…" I couldn't say it. She was so close... my mind kind of shut down, and my body acted on it's own. I leaned forward and kissed her, pulling her warmth closer. Samus froze in shock, but then responded and kissed me back. Her arms wrapped around my neck, while I ran my fingers through her hair. It was so soft, and I think that was the only part about her that was truly soft and silky.

Our kiss was not like those ones you see in movies. It wasn't gentle and tender, it was a lot like our relationship instead: Fierce and powerful, with a touch of teasing. We would've probably have gone on for longer, but both of us were only human (Well, okay, I'm Sheikah and Samus is Chozo and Metroid-ified, but close enough) and we eventually broke apart, needing air. Her eyes were wide and shocked, but at the same time kept their hard and steady gaze.

"I think I may have a huge crush on you," I said quietly, grinning.

"That was my other objective to discover," She said. "It would've been awkward if I liked you and you didn't have the same feelings for me."

I just stared at her as all of what she had told me hit me. She had planned for this to happen the _entire_ time. From the moment she had faked getting hurt, she had a plan to figure out my feelings for her. And because of her plan, she had made myself realize my feelings. She truly was amazing. I couldn't have done that by myself…

"Wow, Samus, you…" My mouth was suddenly busy again, and I lost the thought I had been chasing.

"OH. EM. GEE!" Samus and I both snapped up and stared at the winged boy at her open door (Oops... I should've closed that...). "SAMUS AND SHEIK _**KISSING?**_"

Samus scowled at Pit and instantly drew out her Paralyzer from her hip and shot him.

"Aagh!" Pit was instantly incased in yellow paralyzing energy. It was obvious that he was trying his hardest to move, but Samus' gun had paralyzed even Bowser, Pit had no chance of breaking free... for about thee seconds.

"Samus is kissing someone? I knew she was your girlfriend, Sheik!" Toonie suddenly jumped up next to Pit, a bungie cord still wrapped around his legs. Samus and I glanced at each other after I had threw three of my needles to pin Toonie to the ground.

"Partner?" I asked. It was one word, but Samus understood. She nodded and quickly tied her hair up in a ponytail. I pulled my cowl back up and let my bangs fall back into place. The two of us were about to run at the two boys, who were trying desperately to get away and staring at us with wide eyes, when Samus put a hand on my shoulder.

"Boyfriend?" She asked. Again, it was one word, but I instantly understood. I blushed and just nodded, a giddy feeling in my stomach. Samus smiled and then glared at the two boys.

"Now, I think you two need to learn how to stay out of people's business..." She said, grinning as she used her Paralyzer's Whip to grab Pit. I grinned too and whipped out my chain to grab Toonie. The two boys stared back at us, scared. Samus and I glanced at each other and then back at the boys.

"Hopefully this'll be a lesson you don't forget," I said, an idea of an awesome prank that would humiliate the two already in my mind.

The look on Samus' face told me she had the same idea.

(~)

**UGH! Finally! THE END!**

**Please review! I put a lot of hard work into getting myself to complete this! I wanted it to go a certain way, but it too forever to get the feel of that 'way'! Haha, I can be so particular sometimes...**

**Thank you for reading! Keep watch of my profile, because I am planning to start another SSB story at some point! :D**


End file.
